


Unique Wisdom

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Hanamaki is pretty knowledgeable, but even he misses things.Based on @danotiel's art: https://twitter.com/danotiel/status/1320041653466443776
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Unique Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danica / @danotiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=danica+%2F+%40danotiel).



He’s known plenty of things. 

He’s known Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been dating since they both breathed their first breaths as newborns. He’s known Oikawa was going to be a star player on some big team one day with his own documentary, looking back on fond memories retelling every story of his youth he spent with their team. He’s known the rivalry between those two lovebirds was never going to end. He’s known that he’s never been interested in the strict constraints of the average job. It was way too stifling.

He’s known for a long time Matsukawa’s gaze has been stuck on him. He’s known Matsukawa has been in love with him for forever. Probably from the first time he ever saw him. A dark-haired idiot like him? Yeah, he’s totally the type to fall at first sight. 

He’s known he’s been in love with Matsukawa since the month after he decided to ask the dumbass out for curiosity's sake. He’s known he’s wanted to spend days holding his hand, laughing at his flushed face, and admiring all the ways he’s grown into an adult; someone who’s responsible, confident, reliable, and happy with himself.

He’s known all of this. 

He’s spent years getting to know Matsukawa. He had spent months staring into his eyes, memorizing the way they shone underneath starlit skies. He spent weeks finding comfort in that man’s voice, allowing himself to get lost in it, whether he was sick or well. The shape of his hands had become imprinted into the goosebumps of his body, spreading like a wildfire whenever Matsukawa held him close, soothing every part of him. 

Everytime he thought he knew him, Matsukawa would surprise him. He was so exciting and invigorating, making Hanamaki more and more addicted to him. The closer they got, the more he required him as his other half. 

It was no question to him. He knew he wanted him forever, after spending so long together and their hearts beating faithfully with their feelings for each other. He didn’t care how they stayed together. 

Normal life had so many constraints and frankly, he hates them all. He hates how everything he’s ever been told he needs to be suffocates him. Is he gay, is he bisexual, or something much more? He doesn’t really care to find out. Does he care if someone refers to him outside of masucline pronouns? No not really, he’s not so tightly enclosed in it. 

Others find security in labels, stability, and mediocrity. He doesn’t. He finds it suffocating, but sometimes, he gets it why someone would like stuff like that. 

He doesn’t need a big fancy wedding ceremony like shown in the endless media he consumes. He doesn’t desire a cheap ring that will age into rustriciness. He doesn’t need papers to define his relationship. Frankly, he doesn’t care what the government thinks about whose bed he sleeps in at night. 

He’s happy and content with how things are now, but he knows that Matsukawa isn’t the same. He requires labels to function in his life, though he never implies that he’s better for that or that others should follow his lead. A good boyfriend knows when to shut up. He’s happy as can be to announce he’s a flaming homosexual cisgender man in a committed, serious relationship with a stable job at taking over his family’s company that buries people. 

He probably would like a ring. He probably would like going over every stupid little detail, wanting to make it as sickly romantic as possible. Hell, it’d even be more sappy than Oikawa and Iwaizumi's soon-to-occur wedding in Argentia that they’re all being forced to fly over there for. He’d probably do his hair up even prettier than it is. 

Would he look up the meanings of the flowers, just hoping to find the right one that encompasses every little bit of his feelings towards Hanamaki? Would he be devilishly sweet as he held their hands with uncertain eyes, asking over and over if this is okay, if this too much. He’s always been an annoying considerate bastard. 

Ring shopping, he’d be so persistent, annoying the staff with every detail he needed to perfect when it came to the right ring. He’d be so picky, never settling for something close, never allowing ‘good enough’ to be his conclusion. Always serious, always dedicated, and always so annoyingly heart-felt. 

‘Rings huh,’ Hanamaki thinks, clicking through the television channels as Matsukawa cooks oden carefully in the kitchen. ‘He never wears jewelry, especially to work because it’s ‘inappropriate’.’ 

Matsukawa’s bosses couldn’t stop him from wearing it if it was an engagement ring, could they? 

He doesn’t care for labels much. He has no interests in gaining anyone’s approval. 

But hey, he thinks, Matsukawa would look pretty cute wearing a shiny gold ring on his hand. 

‘Guess I should go shopping then,’ He ponders but is struck with the fact he’s still unemployed. ‘...guess I’ll pick up an annoying job again.’

Their sixth year anniversary is approaching - seems like a great time to propose if you ask him. It’s cliche, just how Matsukawa likes it. What a romantic idiot . 

He’s so easy to understand.

‘Wait, but I have to make it super sappy or it won’t be good enough,’ He thinks, feeling the harsh reality of Matsukawa’s expectations crawling at him. Man, this was going to be harder than he thought. 

‘ **mkawa_issei:** shh gonna propose tonight don’t tell anyone’ 

He knew a lot of things. He knows Matsukawa is a cheesy motherfucker. He knows he never settles for anything. He knows Matsukawa likes wearing fancy clothes. He knows Matsukawa hates him when he messes up his hair because it's his pride. 

He thought he knew something else about Matsukawa too. He thought he knew Matsukawa was a fucking idiot. Apparently, he didn’t understand that fact yet before today. 

Six years. 2190 days. 52,560 hours. 313,360 seconds. 

He’s spent every moment besides him. He stood behind him through every success and failure, whether it was shared or separate. He spent hours in each other’s rooms crying, laughing, and falling in love further. He’s watched every mistake Matsukawa has made, some left the dark-haired man embarrassed and some left him broken some days. He knows his every weakness. 

At least he thought he did. 

He thought he knew a lot of things. 

He should really stop acting like he knows everything about Matsukawa Issei, because he will always find a way to surprise him and show Hanamaki a new side of him. He should know better by now, because the shocking sites of those sides of Matsukawa only make him fall harder and deeper in love with him. 

He’s so full of emotional as he sits at the table at this stupid fancy resturant that Matsukawa had demanded they go for their anniversary because it was his favorite. Funnily enough, it was the place they went on their first date and god, it went so bad but that date filled with awkward silence, nervous stuttering, and spilled drinks had given him so much entertainment that he came back for another the next week. So they came here, sat at their favorite table with a white cloth thrown underneath the fancy plates with too many choices of polished silverware that only heirs should know the names of. 

He had excused himself earlier, just needing to use the bathroom, but that  _ idiot _ . He fucking posts a selfie of him holding a ring box, a ring box with a stupid golden one placed inside all while wearing the black tux that fit him way too well and was making Hanamaki’s brain go stupid. 

The weight of his own ring box lays heavy in the pocket of his white tux that he sits nervously in as he sits in the bathroom, staring at the post with flushed cheeks. He’s never been a patient guy, so fuck it, he lets him know he’s seen it because he’s taking way too long to get back to him and everyone else in the comment section have already let him know what a fucking idiot he was. 

He spams that comment section, demanding for the bastard to know how much of an idiot he is and how he needs to face him like a man. He’s so angry, but at the same time, he’s so embarrassed. That IDIOT. 

He’s not responding. He’s ignoring it like the romantic coward that he is. Fine, then.

Two can play at that game. 

With freshly washed hands, he opens his camera and flicks open his own ring box, slipping the ring onto him that he had carefully chosen for Matsukawa. They can exchange later, he doesn’t care, because Matsukawa Issei will NOT show him up. 

He sticks up his middle finger, not caring that he’s in the middle of a public male restroom and snaps a blurry photo. He doesn’t care that the quality is shit, the point will get across one way or another.

Their friends and family certainly won’t forget this proposal in a long while. Too bad, looks like Oikawa proposing to Iwaizumi from across the court at the Argentia v Japan match with the cheer squad singing their song won’t be able to top this stupid ass one by a longshot. 

‘ **makkiroll:** MATSUKAWA ISSEI. YOUR HAND IS MARRIAGE?’

No other comment mattered. He could happily cuss out his former upperclassmen another day, but today, he wanted to brag. He wanted to brag about having the most memorial proposal out of all of them. The only comment that would matter would be Matsukawa’s. Speaking of, he watched with the same endless joy and entertainment of his replies flooding the comment section as he did watching Matsukawa spilling iced tea on himself on their first date, looking utterly embarrassed and shamed. 

‘ **mkawa_issei:** wait WHAT’

‘ **mkawa_issei:** WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE YOUR OWN WEDDING RING???’

‘ **mkawa_issei:** AND YOURE FLIPPING ME OFF?? BABE YOU CANT DO THAT WE’RE FIANCES NOW’

  
  


‘Why, that…’ He thought annoyed.

  
  
‘ **makkiroll:** _ @mkawa_issei _ YOU SMOOTH FUCK


End file.
